


For Keeping

by asherisnotfunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherisnotfunny/pseuds/asherisnotfunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on an idea i almost posted: is there a fic out there about Niall being upset about being single? I ship him one sided with Liam, and close friends with Louis. Louis like complains about having to hide being gay and Niall shrugs and is like "At least at the end of the day you're not alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Keeping

I fumbled around with my new phone. It wasnt new exactly, but it was an iphone and that was cool to me. I had gone to the Apple Store with Louis and we took photos on the Macbooks before an associate walked up to us. 

“I need an iPhone. I hear they are easy but I need to know how to use it overseas. I heard theres an email sort of thing that you can text.” I babbled. The accent made me stand out and sound silly regardless of how serious I was.

Louis snickered. “I tried to show him but I’m not a ‘professional’ he says.”

“It’s true! You arent!” I defended my words. 

So after being assured I just had to put the apple id in my settings and use someone else’s in the phone number part for imessage I left with Louis.

“Told you.” Louis grinned. I shot him a glare. His phone lit up with a text from Harry.

/Simon needs to talk to us about the bullshit xx/

“Fuck, again?” Louis rolled his eyes at the text. “Niall you’re so lucky. I cant even smile at Harry because of ‘the band’s image’. I have to pretend I’m dating a good friend of mine which I’m sure sucks for her because she cant be free to date who she wants. The fan’s aren’t stupid and whether or not they think Harry might like me 90% of the ones that have seen me know I’m flaming.”

I’m sure he meant to be funny.

Honestly I know he was just venting with humor.

But he hit a nerve. 

“At least at the end of the day you’re not alone.” I shrugged without looking up from my phone.

“What do you mean? I might as well be! I dont enjoy hiding the fact that I’m in love.”

“I’m aware. Not many people do. You could make a playlist I’m sure.” I laughed harshly. “Title it ‘Poor Pitiful Louis’ and if you add every song on the subject it should last maybe 4 months without looping. Not counting the ones written during those 4 months of course.” 

“Niall what’s going on?” I’d expected him to be angry. I didn’t want a heart to heart. I wanted a screaming match.

“Nothing forget it.” I plugged in some numbers from my old phone contacts.

We got in the car and sat in silence. Louis started texting Harry back. I sent a text to Liam.

/Hey is this you, Liam?/ I knew it was Liam. I had his number memorized along with the other boys.

A moment later he replied: /New phone already? It isn’t 2014 yet./ 

I was confused.

/I havent gotten a phone since we were signed?/ I replied, pretty sure after I sent it that the question mark was unnecessary.

He texted back: /Niall- You are adorable, can I keep you?/

I blushed and locked the screen. I disliked the way he made me feel. Especially since I knew he was joking. He meant it, in a ‘cute kitten’ sort of sense. Not romantically. He had Danielle. He had Danielle. He had Danielle.

I unlocked my screen and texted back: /As if you could afford this./ 

Just as playful. Just as platonic. Just as safe.

“Who on earth are you texting?” Louis smirked, breaking me from my trance.

“No one. Why?” I asked.

“Because your face is an open book, liar.” He raised his eyebrows, as if asking again.

Liam texted back: /I could work off my debts in labor, sir./

Louis was reading over my shoulder, I hadn’t added Liam’s number to my mobile and Louis apparently hadn’t memorized the number. “Jesus Niall someones kinky.” I jumped at his voice near my ear as we approached the hotel.

“Mind your business Lou!” I locked the screen.

“Come on, then, give me a name.” He demanded with a grin.

“Fucking Prat seems like a good fit.” I thought out loud.   
Walking into the lobby as he tried to get a name out of me that wasn’t offensive and aimed at him, I broke.

“Look, Louis. You and Harry do all but take your clothes off in front of the world REGARDLESS of management telling you not to. Liam has Dani. Zayn has Perrie. I don’t know what I want and--”

“Niall.” he cut me off. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push buttons. But maybe you should talk to Liam.”

My eyes widened, maybe he did know Liam’s number?

“He’s much better at girl problems and soul searching.” He smiled awkwardly.

Or maybe he was as dull as he came off.

Louis went up to the suite that all the boys shared, I went into my single across the hall. 

I shut the door and walked into the bathroom to stare at my reflection. “Look at you.” I said. “You’re a drunk. They don’t need you. Five’s an odd number, you’re the spare tire.”

“Well, that’s an inspiring pep talk.” Harry said from the bedroom. 

I jumped with a yelp. “Harry fucking knock!” 

“I texted you, I need to borrow socks.” He walked into the bathroom. “Are you okay? Lou said you were acting strange.”

“What else did he say?” I snapped, I didn’t mean to.

“Nothing. I asked why you didn’t come join us, he said he wasn’t sure but he didn’t ask cause you were acting strange.” Harry stepped into the bathroom. “That’s all. Now my turn: What’s going on?” 

It was unfair to send Harry in after me. Talking to him about a serious subject is like when a little kid that asks what death means, and the way you explain it will be their definition for it for a long time. He ALWAYS listens to every word. You have to choose quick and fast on phrasing.

“I’m just stressed out.” I mumbled. Hoping he’d take it and leave. “I just have to breathe.”

Harry nodded. “Can I take the black dress socks?” 

“As long as they are for your feet.” I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

“Very funny.” He grinned as he took them from the drawer. “This isn’t over, you’re lucky I’m going out!” He teased.

He left and I turned out the bathroom light. I sat on the bed in the dark, kicking off my shoes. I unlocked my phone, Liam had sent a text earlier.

/Sorry did I make that weird?/ 

I then replied. /No, sorry. Didnt hear it and then Harry walked in./ 

I saw I had another unread text and it was from Harry, regarding the socks.

I lay in the dark for quite a few minutes, though it felt timeless. My breath giving me the only indication of time. I felt my throat tighten as if I was going to cry. My phone buzzed with a noise on my chest.

/Its fine. Are we ok? :(/ Liam asked. I smiled at it and how silly the thought was. I could never be angry with him.

/course. :)/ I replied.

The dark silence was interrupted by a sturdy knock on the door. “Yeah?” I called out, thinking it was a maid.

“Niall open up, please.” It was Liam.

“I’m going to sleep.” I blurted awkwardly. It sounded more like a question then anything.

“Niall.” He repeated. “Please?”

I sat up and climbed out of the bed, approaching the door. I cracked it open. “I’m not really in the mood to talk.” I mumbled and he nodded.

“Good then. You can listen for a bit.” He smiled, firmly pushing the door open. He turned on the light as I frowned and stepped aside. “Harry is worried about you. And Louis said you were texting someone that seemed to trigger your mood.” Liam sighed, closing the door behind him. “He thinks it was someone you are on a… non platonic level with.” He met my eye after that. “If you’re uncomfortable with a conversation…”

“Liam- no it’s not like that at all.” I cut him off. I didnt want to talk about this. No, it was a joke and it made him uncomfortable.

“Niall whoever this girl is she can’t be sexually harassing you.” He said with a clenched jaw. The confusion must have been clear on my face because he looked caught off guard. “Do I know her?”

“I don’t think so.” I left his eyes and fidgeted with my shirt. It felt awfully hot in the room.

I felt his eyes on me. The silence was thick before he broke it with another question. “How often do you see this person?” He seemed to have a better understanding.

Without looking up I laugh and say: “All the time.”

He corrected himself: “I mean one on one. Just you and them.”

“One on one?” I thought about it. My eyes searching the ceiling. “Not too often. Usually there are others and we all hang out in a group.” I shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. The person is taken.” I sat on the edge of the bed.

“Niall.” He frowned.

“Yes, Liam.” I sighed. He sat next to me.

“Who else texted you today?” He met my eyes.

“Who else? Harry.” I chuckled. “Needed socks. Are you done pretending, now?” I said harshly. 

He looked a bit taken aback by that. “Niall.” He said calmly. “I don’t know what’s going on. I’m trying to help you. But I need more information.”

I laughed in disbelief and handed him my phone. “Let me know when you figure it out. Leave.” I let go of the phone and he got up. As I asked, he left the room.

As he shut the door I locked it, and turned off the light. My breathing was quick and I slid down against the wall bringing my knees to my chest. I didn’t want to be gay, management didn’t want any of us to be gay. Nothing about my life was normal. I just wanted to sing but I dreamt too big and now it was real and I wanted to start over.

I don’t know how much time passed but I was asleep on the floor when I heard a knock. “Niall, it’s me.” Louis squeaked awkwardly. I reached up and flicked the lock, pulling it open. “What are you doing sleeping on the floor for?”

“Never got up I guess.” I mumbled.

“Liam said he took your phone by accident yesterday.” Louis handed me my phone.

I took it back, suspicious. “Why isn’t he returning it?”

Louis shrugged. “Probably talking to fans outside with Harry and Zayn, they found us.” He smiled. “You, sir, need to get dressed. Its tomorrow.” 

I nodded. My back hurt and I was beyond stiff but I stood. “Agh!” My back cracked.

Louis laughed. “I’ll be outside with the others.” He said as he left.

I frowned as the room filled with darkness again. I unlocked my phone, there was a voicemail from Liam.

“Niall, I am a moron. You gave me every hint and I sat there not noticing the clues.” He sighed. “We need to talk, I’m going to give Lou the phone tomorrow, please please please call when you hear this.”

I opened messages and opened our conversation. /I wasnt thinking. I shouldnt have given you the iphone. I dont want to make things awkward./ I hit send.

He read it immediately. He started typing. /Meet me outside the suite./

I got a text soon after from an unfamiliar number. /It’s dani xx Liam was panicking yesterday so he called me. I could give you the whole life story, but in short, he isnt out to his family, let alone management. Im a secret beard ;) go easy on him, Niall/

I reread it several times before I opened the door, the light blinding me for a second. I saw Liam across the hall, bags under his eyes. He looked at me, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Your hair.” He chuckled.

I walked up to him, unsure of what to feel. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. “You can.”

He hugged me back, but asked. “I can what?”

“You can keep me.”

**Author's Note:**

> full idea: is there a fic out there about Niall being upset about being single? I ship him one sided with Liam, and close friends with Louis. Louis like complains about having to hide being gay and Niall shrugs and is like "At least at the end of the day you're not alone."  
> Maybe he gets a bit upset and throws a fit like "You and Harry do all but take your clothes off in front of the world and Liam has Dani and Zayn has Perrie. I had Holly but I let her go and now I dont even know what I want."  
> Louis can try and comfort him and awkwardly says: "Maybe you should talk to Liam I'm not exactly best at girl problems."  
> And then Niall and Liam talk and Liam can say that he does like someone but they are close friends and he doesnt want to screw things up.  
> "How often do you see this person- just you and them? One on one?" Liam asks trying to help.  
> "One on one? Not too often. Usually there are others and we all hang out in a group." Niall would say vaguely.  
> Aww this would be so cute.


End file.
